The Last Chance
by Rosemarie Belikova
Summary: This is a Vampire Academy fanfic for after "Blood Promise." Dimitri comes back but he's not the same.
1. Chapter 1The Beginning

I walked into my first period class after a restful sleep. I was just settling into my chair; and that's when I saw him.

There was someone talking to Stan. He oddly resembled Dimitri. Only, he was shorter and younger. He had the same deep, dark, gorgeous eyes I loved and the same silky, long, dark hair. But it couldn't be Dimitri. Dimitri was 24 and he seemed only about 17 or 18. As I studied him, he walked over to an empty desk and sat down.

I figured I would go talk to him since the bell hadn't rang yet. I walked over to him.

"Hello. You must be new here. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway," I said, smiling as I extended my hand out to him. He looked up from whatever it is he was doing. When he looked into my eyes, his own widened.

"H…hello," he even spoke with the same light Russian accent that made me want to melt. "I'm Dimitri Belikov," He held his hand out just as I had. Meanwhile I was trying to keep my jaw from dropping open. How was this possible? How could this 18 year old possibly be Dimitri?

As I was pondering over this, I forgot about his extended hand. He did that thing where he raised one eyebrow. I broke out of my daze and closed the distance between our hands. As his skin touched mine I felt the same sweep of desire that I always felt with Dimitri.

"You said that your name was Dimitri, right?"

"That's correct, Rosemarie, was it?" He replied.

"Actually, everyone calls me Rose," I replied smiling. Everyone except him, I thought...

"Rose, then. You know, in my hometown of Baia your nickname would be Roza. It's-"he started.

"Russian," I finished, "I can tell by your," sweet, beautiful, wonderful, "accent. I'm good at that kind of thing."

"It would seem so," I got the chance to see the easy-going smile he always used to wear around Tasha. Only this time it was directed towards me. I felt my cheeks starting to burn and knew that my face was taking on a light pink-colored blush.

"Are you feeling okay, Rose? You look a bit flushed," he said, a flash of concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a bit hot is all," I smiled at him, hoping he couldn't see through it.

"Are you sure?" He asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, rolling my eyes teasingly.

"It doesn't seem like it to m-"He was interrupted by the ringing of the bell followed by,

"Miss Hathaway! Go to your seat!"

"Alright I'm going, Guardian Alto. Bye Dimitri," I said smiling at him once more before returning to my seat.

After I took my seat, Stan started one of his long, boring lectures. I averted my eyes from him to Dimitri. I didn't know how but, there was no doubt that this 18 year old was Dimitri. I could find him in a crowd of millions. The connection that we had would allow nothing less.

Yet, I still couldn't believe it. How did he become my age? It made absolutely no sense. I was so lost in studying him that I didn't realize Stan coming over to me until he slammed a book down. I jumped slightly and looked back to him.

"Hathaway!! Would you like to tell me why you are not paying attention in MY class?!" He yelled, fuming.

"Would I like to? Uh… no not really," I retorted. He looked like he was going to explode. I absently moved my eyes to look at Dimitri. He looked as if he was trying to keep himself from laughing. That made me smile; I loved his laugh.

"Then I guess you can tell me in detention after your classes!" I rolled my eyes and began,

"I can't. I have to go to trai-"Then I remembered, "Oh that's right. Crap," I groaned. "Fine, whatever."

Stan smirked and I knew he was pleased. That made one of us. I sighed and Stan began his lecture again.

After what seemed like an eternity, I was finally free from Stan. As I was walking to my next class, Dimitri began to fall in step beside me. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey you, what's up?" I asked him. He smiled back at me in that same easy-going way. I made sure not to blush this time.

"Hey yourself. So, is he like that all the time?" He asked, jerking his head towards Stan's class.

"He is with me. I guess he can't handle my fiery attitude. Granted, the only one who ever could was y- I mean my old mentor,"

"Really? You don't seem that bad."

I laughed, "That's only because you don't know me. Ask anyone else and they would tell you that I was a lit firecracker," I smiled at the comparison. It actually made sense.

"Well, if you want I could get to kn-"He was interrupted by,

"Hey Rose!" I looked back to see Lissa catching up with us. I smiled.

"Hey Liss," I was so distracted by talking to Dimitri that I hadn't noticed her come up through the bond.

"So what's- oh." She had just acknowledged Dimitri walking beside me. She smiled at him. "Hello you must be new here. I'm Vasilisa Dragomir," she extended her hand in greeting.

"Hello Vasilisa. My name is Dimitri Belikov. It's a pleasure meeting you," He took her hand and shook it. Lissa kept her face amazingly composed. If it weren't for the bond or the look in her eyes, I never would have known how shocked she was.

"Dimitri Belikov? B-""

"Hey Liss, remember that thing we have to do?" I interrupted her, hinting her to go along with using my eyes.

"Oh, that thing. Yeah, I remember," she said. I sensed understanding through the bond. I turned to Dimitri.

"I'll see you later Dimitri," I smiled and waved.

"Alright; I'll see you…later then," He said looking sort of sad. I smiled at him once more and then I walked off with Lissa.

"How is that possible?!" Lissa exclaimed after we were away from Dimitri. "How can HE be Dimitri? That makes no sense," she frowned.

"I have no idea. I've been wondering the same thing all day. I don't see how it's possible. I'm so confused," I sighed. "The last time I saw him he was a strigoi and now this. I don't understand it at all."

"Alberta probably knows. We can talk to her after your detention with Stan, okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Alright, we'll do that. I'll see you at lunch," I gave her a quick hug and then we went our separate ways.

"Somehow, probably with Alberta's influence, Dimitri was in my next three classes. I spent a lot of time glancing at him when he was looking away and quickly averting my eyes when he glanced at me. Amazingly, I didn't get detention again.

At last, it was time for lunch. I began walking hurriedly to the cafeteria to meet up with Lissa.

"Roza!" I glanced back just as Dimitri came up behind me.

"Hey Dimitri," I said smiling at him. "What's up?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you want to go to the gym to…train for a bit. That is, after your detention with Alto," a piece of his dark hair had fallen so that it framed his gorgeous face. He then delicately brushed it back behind his ear.

"Sure that sounds nice," I answered.

"Alright. So, it's lunch now, right?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah; I'll show you. Just follow me," I replied, continuing to walk. He followed me. When we got to the cafeteria, I saw Lissa sitting at our usual table. I waved at her and mouthed, "I'll be back," she nodded.

"Let's go get some food," I said turning back to Dimitri.

"Show the way," He replied giving somewhat of a bow. I laughed and playfully shoved him. He smiled and then laughed.

We got our lunch and then sat with Lissa.

"Hey Liss," I said smiling.

"Hello Vasilisa," Dimitri smiled and nodded.

"Hi Rose. Hey Dimitri." She smiled at us.

"Hey, do you guys want to eat in the courtyard?" They nodded and we grabbed Mia and Christian. Then we headed outside. Dimitri and I sat on the ground while Lissa, Christian, and Mia sat on a bench.

"So, why'd you want to come out here, Rose?" Christian asked.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air," I said shrugging indifferently.

"That makes sense. Good point," Mia replied.

"I don't have good ideas all the time. But sometimes I get good ones," I replied smiling.

"Yes you do," Dimitri said smiling at me.

We were all sitting around and joking. Then, unfortunately, the bell for lunch to end rang out, dragging us away from our relaxation. I sighed.

"I guess we should get to class now. Les go Liss, since we have the rest of the day together," I said standing up. Dimitri stood up right after me and then Lissa did.

"What classes do the two of you have during the rest of the school day?" Dimitri asked as he took something out of his back pocket.

"Um, let's see. We have Animal Behavior then…oh yeah. She has smart math and I don't," I said, rolling my eyes.

"But then we have Moroi Culture 4 and Slavic Arts," Lissa finished, laughing.

"It looks like I have the same classes as you, Rose," Dimitri said smiling.

"Really? That's awesome!" I was ecstatic. This was so great! I was going to be able to see him in every class.

"Oh joy! Hooray for you! Can we go now?! Jeez!" Christian said in a snarky voice.

Dimitri, Lissa, and Mia laughed. I glared at him but then also began laughing.

"He's right. We should get going," Mia said sighing.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go," Lissa sighed.

We all got our stuff together and walked to class. In every class, the only seat open was the one next to me. So, needless to say, Dimitri got to sit by me in every class, for now anyways.

Eighth period finally ended. At first I was ecstatic bit then I remembered that I had detention with Stan.

"That's right. I almost forgot. I have detention with Stan," I groaned. I laid my head down on my desk a little too hard. "Ow," I muttered.

"You might want to hurry up or you'll be late," I heard a voice that wrapped me in a sweep of desire that was just as wonderful as a warm fire on a cold winter's night. I looked up and was instantly lost in the depths of Dimitri's dark, beautiful eyes.

I smiled at him, "I honestly do not care much about being late,"

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Come now, don't be difficult or you'll just have to deal with it again,"

I sighed. "Unfortunately, you're right. I suppose I should get going," I sighed and got up. Dimitri nodded and walked with me to the classroom.

"I'll wait here for you so that we can train," he said leaning against the wall.

"Are you sure? It'll be like an hour long," I asked him. He nodded.

"I'm positive. What else do I have to do? Go to my dorm?"

"You have a point. Alright, I'll see you later," I smiled and waved.

"See you," he replied smiling. Then I went into Stan's class.

"It's about time you got here Hathaway," Stan said just as the bell rang. "A few seconds more and you would have been late,"

"Well, I'm not. So, let's get this over with," I said, crossing my arms.

"I couldn't agree more. Now sit," he replied in a snarky voice, pointing to the seat in front of him. I sat down and we got started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Like always, my time with Stan felt like it went on for an eternity. But it finally ended. Then I got up and went to meet up with Dimitri He was waiting by the door just like he said he would.

"You ready to go?" I asked tossing my bag onto my shoulder. He looked up from a book, a western of course, and smiled at me.

"Yes, actually, I am. Shall we go?" He put a bookmark in his book, pushed off the wall, and walked over to me.

"Yes we shall," I replied, beginning to walk toward the gym. He caught up easily, like always. We got to the gym and I tossed my bag onto the floor. "Alright, where do you want to start?" I asked.

"Well, actually, I don't really feel like training. I just…uh…well…I just wanted to hang out with you…I…guess," He put his hand behind his head sheepishly.

"Then why didn't you just ask? I still would have said yes," I looked at him curiously.

"Well, it's just…something told me that it was the best way. I don't know why. But, I feel like…I know you, that I've met you before. I…don't understand," His eyes looked confused. Like a young child just starting school. I yearned to reach out to him, to hold him close and tell him everything. From the time we first met to now. But even I didn't know what happened exactly.

"Lets sit down," I walked over to one of the walls and sat down. Dimitri followed and sat beside me. "You mentioned felling as if we've met before, right?"

"Yes that's how I feel but…I don't know why," he sighed in response.

I sighed, trying to figure out how to tell him. Then he gasped slightly.

"What is it?" I asked with worry.

"It's just…w…we have met before. I…I remember," I thought I saw him blush slightly. "We…uh…were…t…together," He said, putting his hand behind his neck.

Now it was my turn to blush. "T…together?"

"Y…yeah. I keep seeing a cabin and…" His voice trailed off and I blushed deeper.

"Heh. Yeah; our cabin," I looked at him and smiled. "I remember that well. Then after that was when the strigoi attacked the school. They took some away and we rescued them. Afterwards was when…" I couldn't finish the thought. I felt my heart clench.

"That's when I was turned into a strigoi," He finished. I nodded. Even though he was sitting right here, it still pained me to think about that time. "Roza, can I ask you something?" His voice sounded drained.

"Of course you can Dimitri," I replied.

"Do you promise to answer honestly?" He asked.

Oh great, red flag. "Y…yeah, I promise."

He took a deep breath, "When I was a strigoi, what happened?" He asked. His eyes were pained.

Absentmindedly I lifted my hand to my neck and then asked, "Wh…what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You went after me, right? So what happened during that time?" He looked at me and I could tell from his eyes that he was serious.

I took a deep breath and began. "Well, I left here, without telling anybody, and went on my way to Russia. I killed a good amount of strigoi. Then I met this alchemist named Sydney. She was pissed at me because she had to clean up the damned strigoi bodies. We started talking and I went to stay at one of her friends' houses. There was a strigoi outside and I went to take care of it. Then I apparently passed out from a shadow-kissed effect. When I woke up I was at your home with Olena and your sisters," I paused to see if he wanted to say anything.

"So you met my family? Did you like it there?" he asked curiously. I nodded.

"Yeah, they were really nice," I said smiling.

"That they are. How long did you stay there?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"I stayed there for a pretty good amount of time. Then I had to leave," After that I told him about the time I spent with his family, how Abe made me leave, I left out the part about him being my dad, and the unpromised ones. Then I came to the part with taking Tamara home.

"After I walked Tamara home I turned to go back to the others. But I got stopped by the crazy old lady I told you about. I kept trying to leave but she wouldn't leave me alone. Then she stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widened. About a mili-second later my strigoi warning kicked in. I grabbed my stake and turned around," I paused. This is when it got painful.

"Go on Roza. I need to know."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay. I turned around and I…I…saw…you but…as…" My eyes started watering, "as a…str…strigoi. I couldn't stop looking into your eyes. I hesitated even though that was your first lesson. You said that I forgot your first lesson; not hesitating. Then you knocked me out," his fists clenched at the last part.

"What happened after I…kn..knocked you out?" He asked.

"I woke up in a room with a killer migraine. You were nowhere to be found so I tried to get out. But I couldn't. I picked up a chair and was throwing it around. But it didn't break. Afterwards the door, which had an electronic lock on it, began to open. I charged at the door with the chair. You pushed me back and then, like an idiot, I charged again. You tore the chair out of my hands and threw it. I tried fighting but you pinned me against the wall," I explained some more about my time there. Then it came to the night on the couch.

"I was sleeping on the couch because it was too hot in the bedroom. When I woke up you were reading a western novel," I rolled my eyes, "Of course. You came over to the couch and you kissed me. I told you that I didn't want this. Then you asked, "Do you want this?" "A second later I…I felt…your fangs on my neck… and you bit me. Then I was lost for most of the time I was there," I sighed. I saw his jaw clench and pain in his eyes. His hands were balled so hard into fists that his knuckles were turning white. I took one of them into my own.

"Stop; its okay," I said moving my thumb over his knuckles. Then I brought his hand to my face and gently brushed them together. He started to look to my face but instead his eyes stopped on my neck where my hair had fallen away. The hand that I wasn't holding moved to my neck. His fingertips gently brushed over a spot.

"Did I do this?" Dimitri asked. His voice was so pained. I felt my heart clench. I brought my free hand to the spot he was touching. Just as I thought I would, I felt a scar there. I bit my lip and nodded.

He pulled both of his hands from mine and turned his head. "I'm a monster," He muttered. I moved to where I could see his face again and it was down. I brought my hands to the sides of his face and lifted it to where he was looking at me again. His eyes were so sad.

"Listen to me; it wasn't something you could control. Plus, I let you. But you're different now. In this form, you won't hurt me. I know you won't." Being this close to him was overwhelming. Looking into his eyes, I finally broke.

I leaned forward just as he did. Within a split second our lips were touching. When he was a strigoi his lips were as cold as ice. I felt warmth only from desire. Now it was because his lips actually were warm against mine. Feeling this, I knew that we were meant to be. There was no one else for either of us.

Author Notes- I have ch. 3 written. I just need to type it. If you have any ideas, tell me please. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: okay. So, I know it's been like FOREVER since I updated this fic. But I have a good explanation. I lost the notebook it was in and couldn't find it anywhere and I didn't remember where I left off. Luckily, I just found it and so now I can get back to updating it. :D R & R please. I'll love you forever! 3**

Chapter 3

"Sorry about...that," I said. "I um...don't what came over me,"

"It's okay," he responded "It was me too,"

I sat down and leaned against the wall and blushed. "So...now what?" I asked.

"Well...since I'm eighteen and not your mentor anymore...do want to be...my...girlfriend...officially?" he asked nervously.

"That would be nice," I replied, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Okay, it's official then?"  
"Yeah. I'd say so," I responded while smiling. I leaned over to kiss him again but I got interrupted by my mom saying,

"Rose! It's almost curfew. Get to your dorm,"

At the sound of her voice I jumped back. "I was just getting ready to mom," I sighed and got up, pulling Dimitri with me.

She walked over to us and only spoke to me at first. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just talking," I responded.

"Talking to wh-," she finally looked at Dimitri and her eyes looked surprised for a split second. "Guardian Belikov?" she asked, confused.

"Just call me Dimtri, Guardian Hathaway," As Dimitri said this my mom's eyes flicked to our hands, which were still intwined together.

"Rose, can I talk to you for a minute, please? Alone. Now,"

I sighed "Yeah sure mom. I'll be back," I tld Dimitri. He nodded and I reluctantly let go of his hand. Then my mom led me awary from him. "Okay, what do you want, mom?" I asked, annoyed.

"I think you know that answer," she replied, giving me a meaningful look. I shook my head.

"Nope. No clue whatsoever," I retorted.

"What was that about?" she asked, attempting to keep herself composed.

"What was what about?"  
"That!" she exclaimed.

"You mean Dimitri? Well, he somehow turned into an eighteen year old and now he's my boyfriend," I shrugged.

"How can you say that so calmly?" she asked angrily.

"Well, probably because I've always been in love with him and now it's not a forbidden love," I said, glaring at her.

"You've ALWAYS been in love with him?" she asked incredulously.

"Pretty much. Once I got about two months into my training, I started to have feelings for him. Later on I found out that we were made for each other. Two halves of a whole," I responded. I looked at her face and saw that the great Janine Hathaway looked astonished. Imagine that.

"Oh my gosh. That's why you were so upset at the cave," she gasped, just realizing the truth. I nodded. "I never would have thought...,"

I sighed. Of course she wouldn't.

"If I would have known that you lo...felt that way about him I would have tried harder to save him," she continued. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay mom. He's here now. That's all that matters. I have him with me now," I said smiling. "Actually, I should probably get back to him now," I told her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. You probably should. Alright. Go ahead back. But, I'll be around," she said, giving me a meaningful look.

"Oky mom," I rolled my eyes. "Thanks and bye. Love you,"

"Love you too Rose. I'll see you around," with that she walked out of the gym and I ent back to Dimitri.

"What was that about?" he asked me as I took my seat beside him.

"She was shocked and being overprotective. Shocked about you being eighteen and overprotective about us," I replied sighing.

He nodded in understanding. "I understand where she's coming from. She is a mother after all,"

"Yeah, I guess," I just sat there for a second. Then I remembered something from mt journey. "Oh my gosh!" I gasped.

Dimitri jumped slightly and looked at me with concern. "What's wrong Roza?" he asked.

"Speakin of moters, yours thinks that you're dead," I replied softly.

"You're right," he replied. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"I have an idea," I pulled out my cell phone. "Just give me the number to your house,"

"He nodded and gave me the number. I punched the numer in and waited for her to answer.

"Hello? Belikova residence," I hear her answer in her Russian accent.

"Olena? It's Rose,"

"Roza! Hello dear, how are you?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm good, thank you," I said smiling. "But, I have someone here that you know. They need to talk to you but they're sort of...different," I told her.

"Alright. Go ahead and put them on," she replied curiously.

"Alright. Here you go," I said handing the phone to Dimitri. He took a deep breath and began.

"Mom?" I heard Dimitri say. "Yes it's really me," he paused for a second. "I was but...I was brought back and turned eighteen. I don't really know how," he paused again. It doesn't make sense to anyone," he told her. He looked at me and I pointed to the wall.

"I'm going to sit over ther," I mouthed. He nodded and smiled again. I walked over to the wall and sat down. I laid my head agaisnt it and closed my eyes to relax.

"A few minutes later I knew that Dimitri was on his way over to me. When I opened my eyes he was just getting ready to sit down besided me.

"Howd it go? I asked him.

"Good actually," he replied, sitting down and handing me my phone. "In fact, she would like for us, as in yhou and me, to come visit her. Do you think we culd? he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. We have three months left until graduation. I'm sure a week or two wouldn't do too much damage," I replied. "But I'll have to ask my mom. Who knows what she'll say about it," I sighed.

Dimitri nodded. "That's true. Hopefully she'll allow us to,"

"Yeah, hopefully," I loooked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh crap. Look at the time. It's almost past curfew. We need to get back to our dorms," I shighed.

"Yes e do. Let's go," he said stadning up. Then he reached his hand out to me and I grasped it. He pulled me up and we began walking slowly back to the dorms. When we got there I thought that Dimitri was going to go ahead and go to his door but instead he walked with me.

"I'll walk you to your dorm," he told me, smiling.

"Okay, thanks," I responded, also smiling. After a minute or so we got to my door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, as I began to let go of his hand. Before out hands were completely seperated he grabbed mine again and pulled me towards him. Then he lifted my face to his and kissed me passionately. We stayed that way for another few minutes but then we hat to pull away in order to breath.  
"I love you Roza," he said, pushing my hair back and looking into my eyes lovingly.

"I love you too," a peice of his hair fell from his pnytail and was laying gently on his ccheek. I pushed the stray peice behind his ear and smiled.

After one last quick kiss, I went into my room and got ready for bed. As I laid down I smiled to my self. For the first time since the day we went to the vaves, I could go to sleep with a light, happy heart.

I awoke the next morning ecstatic. I couldn't wait to see Dimitri again. After a quick shower I red my hair and got dressed. Then I rushed out and went into the cafeteria. I scanned it, looking for Dimitri. Hwever, I saw him nowhere. I hadn't seen hin in the halls either.

My heart clenched painfully. Was it a dream? All the joy, happiness, and passion? Had it all just been created by my subconcious? I felt my knees growing weak, as if I were going to fall.


End file.
